Quand le destin nous rattrape
by linkadevil
Summary: Sakura et Tomoyo n'ont qu'une seule envie c'est d'aller à Hong-Kong mais leurs destins va les rattraper...


Quand le destin nous rattrape

Prologue

            Ce jour étrange, fut celui qui changea ma vie. Je ne pus l'oublier. Pourtant, cette journée s'annonçait comme les autres. J'avais reçu un e-mail d'une amie. C'était une chaîne des plus étranges. Elle parlait de sorcières et de magies. Même si je n'y croyais pas le moins du monde, je la renvoyais. Ah, la curiosité, quand tu nous tiens… Je fis un vœu en sachant très bien que cela ne marcherait pas. C'était de recevoir un coup de téléphone de mon futur mari. Je rigolais intérieurement, c'était une chose impossible, enfin presque...

            Une heure plus tard, j'avais déjà oublié, mais le destin me rattrapa. Le téléphone sonna et la peur s'empara de moi. Je décrochais et une voix d'homme me répondit. Toute paniquée, je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. Il avait dû comprendre par lui-même que je n'étais pas la bonne personne alors il m'annonça qu'il allait raccrocher. Je me rappelais mon vœu et je lui demandais avant qu'il ne parte comment il s'appelait. Il me répondit :

- Eriol Li. Bonne journée !

            Il raccrocha. Son nom raisonna dans ma tête. « Alors c'était lui mon futur mari. » Je rigolais à cette pensée.

Chapitre 1

_Dix ans plus tard, …_

- Sakura-chan ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

            Je descendis en trombe dans les escaliers, mes valises sous les bras. Tomoyo m'attendait, en tapant du pied, en bas de l'escalier. Elle était ma meilleure amie, ma cousine et aussi ma seule famille, mes parents ainsi que mon frère étant mort dans un accident de voiture. Elle semblait en colère. « Mais depuis toute petite, j'étais toujours en retard. » Même en colère, elle était toujours belle. Elle avait les yeux d'un mauve exquis et les cheveux noirs avec des reflets de la même couleur que ces yeux…

            Nous avions décidés de partir toutes les deux à Hong-kong pour fêter nos vingt-quatre ans. Depuis toutes petites, nous rêvions d'aller là-bas. Nous sentions que quelque chose nous dirigeait vers cette ville. Peut-être le destin, qui sait…

            Je fermais la maison et nous sautâmes dans le taxi direction l'aéroport. Nous étions toutes les deux excitées, il faut dire que nous avons attendues prés de… « Combien de temps en fait je sais plus… Je crois que cela date de mon vœu que nous sommes attirées par cette ville. Donc prés de dix ans, cela fait une éternité… Mais ne ditons pas que tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre ? »

            Après une course folle dans l'aéroport, nous pouvions enfin souffler dans l'avion. Plus que trois heures de vol nous séparaient de notre destinée. Je regardais partout, c'était la première fois que j'étais dans un avion. Tomoyo me regarda et rigola. Grâce à son métier de styliste, elle voyageait souvent alors que moi… « On ne va pas dire que être professeur des écoles nous fasses énormément bouger dans le monde… Mais comme j'aime mon métier, je ne me plains pas, cela pourrait être pire… »

            Au décollage, j'étais accrochée à mon siège tellement j'avais peur, et Tomoyo se moquait toujours de moi mais une fois en l'air, je pus me détendre. Durant les trois heures de vols au dessus de la mer de chine, nous avons énormément parlé. «Il faut dire que nous avons que cela à faire dans un avion.»

            Lorsque l'on pouvait enfin voir la terre, des turbulences se firent sentir. Elles étaient légères au début mais devenaient de plus en plus violentes. L'aile droite de l'avion s'enflamma brusquement. Les masques à gaz tombèrent de leurs cachettes. Le pilote nous disait de rester calme et d'attacher nos ceintures. L'avion commençait à piquer du nez vers la terre, nous allions nous écraser contre le sol. Tomoyo essayait de mettre sa ceinture mais elle n'y arriva pas, elle était trop paniquée pour arriver à quoi que ce soit. J'eu le sentiment que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Soudain, un énorme choc nous prit. Nous avions du rentrer en collision avec le sol. Je perdis, un instant, connaissance à cause de la dureté du choc.

            Mais quand je repris mes esprits, ma cousine était recouverte de sang sur le visage et l'avion brûlait par endroit. Je secouais Tomoyo pour qu'elle reprenne connaissance mais elle restait inerte. Je pris son pouls mais je ne sentis aucun battement. Je hurlais et pleurais la douleur qui m'envahissait. Je commençais à haïr cette ville. Je venais de perdre ma seule famille. J'aurai tant voulu être morte à sa place ce jour-là mais le destin me réservait autre chose. Mais je voulais essayer de la rejoindre, alors je me laissais mourir. Malheureusement pour moi les secours arrivèrent à ce moment-là et me sauvèrent contre mon gré.

Chapitre 2

            Quelques jours plus tard, je me réveillais dans un lit d'hôpital. Il y avait des machines partout autour de moi et quelques unes me rentraient dans le corps occasionnant une atroce douleur. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Ma tête me tournait. Un médecin entra suivit d'un jeune homme. Le docteur m'ausculta, m'enleva certains tubes puis me laissa avec le jeune homme. Il s'installa à mon chevet, en souriant. Il se présenta mais je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, le seul mot qui me frappa était LI. Il commença à me parlait mais je me rendormis.

            A mon réveil, le jeune homme était toujours là, il dormait la tête posée sur mon lit. Mais qui était-il ? Son comportement me semblait bizarre comme si nous nous connaissions depuis très longtemps. J'essayais de m'asseoir, sans faire de bruit, mes jambes étaient douloureuses. Mais il se réveilla en sursaut. Le jeune homme fut un moment perdu puis je vis dans ses yeux ambre magnifiques qu'il venait de se souvenir ce qu'il faisait là. Il me sourit et se représenta :

- Je m'appelle Shaolan LI et vous ?

- Sakura Kinomoto.

« LI… Cela me rappelait quelque chose…. Ah oui c'est le nom de la personne qui m'avait appelée suite à mon vœu… Mais son prénom n'était pas Shaolan mais Eriol…. Pourtant sa voix me disait quelque chose… Bizarre… »

Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, c'était très gênant, alors je lui demandais pour qu'il s'arrête :

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-  Ah oui ! Excusez-moi… Votre avion s'est écrasé, j'étais prés de l'endroit où il s'est écrasé, alors je vous ai sauvée, vous étiez la seule survivante. Les médecins disent que vous êtes très résistante, une personne « normale » serait morte sur le coup car le choc était trop violent. C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore parmi nous !

- Mais pourquoi êtes vous resté prés de moi ?

- Cela va vous paraître bizarre mais c'est… c'est comme si… une force me poussait à vous aider et à rester prés de vous… Vous allez me prendre pour un fou mais j'ai besoin d'être près de vous comme si nous étions faits pour être ensemble.

Je le regardais bizarrement. « Après on dit que c'est moi qui ai pris un coup sur la tête. »

- Vous dites que je suis la seule… Et ma cousine, Tomoyo…

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai juste eu le temps de vous sauver que l'avion a explosé…

« Alors je ne pourrais même pas lui dire au revoir… Pourquoi je suis venue ici… Pourquoi…Tomoyo »

Je fondis en larme. Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, je me jetais dans ses bras, où je pouvais laisser libre cours à ma peine. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras fort et doux à la fois, comme si j'en rêvais depuis toujours, comme si nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre… 

Chapitre 3

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

            J'étais allongée sur mon nouveau lit et je repensais à ces derniers jours. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que je me suis retrouvée à habiter chez la famille Li sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit ! Shaolan avait tant insisté que je n'avais pu refuser. Pourtant j'aurais dû. Comment habiter chez des gens que je ne connaissais pas ou peu ? Mais maintenant que Tomoyo n'était plus, je n'avais plus de chez moi, alors pourquoi pas ! Shaolan et moi nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus, il m'aidait beaucoup à soulager ma peine. C'était très étranges comment notre relation devenait de plus en plus intime alors que la semaine dernière, on ne se connaissait pas. Mais c'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

            Je fus tirée de mes pensées par l'entré de Shaolan dans ma chambre. Il avait une robe à son bras qui était fort jolie. Le tissu semblait d'une douceur incomparable, sa couleur blanche avec les motifs de fleurs roses accentuait cet effet. Il me souriait.

- Pourquoi m'offrir cette robe ?

- Pour une réception ce soir, enfin si tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- Oui bien sûr. En quel honneur ?

- Le retour de mon frère.

- Tu as un frère ?

- Oui et aussi quatre sœurs et une petite cousine un peu collante mais elle est adorable.

- Elles seront là aussi ce soir ?

- Non, elles ont des affaires importantes à régler partout dans le pays, elles seront de retour dans un mois ou deux.

- Elles aident ta mère dans son travail.

- Enfin… Je dirai plus Falen ainsi que Shefa car Futie et Feimei sont encore trop petites, surtout Feimei, elle n'a que quinze ans. Shefa et Falen sont des fausses jumelles, elles sont les aînées suivit de mon frère, ensuite moi et mes deux autres sœurs. Une grande famille…

- Tu dois beaucoup les aimer…

- Oui… Mais je les vois de moins en moins à cause du travail à ma mère… Bon… Il faut que tu te prépares, si on ne veut pas arriver en retard ! Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, je suis dans ma chambre.

- Ok.

            Il partit en posant la robe sur le lit. Elle était vraiment trop belle. Je pris ma douche, me coiffais et me maquillais légèrement. J'enfilais la robe, puis descendis. Je trouvais Shaolan dans le salon. Lorsqu'il m'entendit, il se retourna.

- Wouaaa ! C'est incroyable ! Tu es magnifique, j'ai cru qu'un ange entrait dans mon salon. Je sens que je vais me faire piquer ma cavalière ce soir…

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant. Mais c'est peut-être un trop non ? Je ne suis pas si belle que ça.

- C'est vrai… Tu l'es encore plus lorsqu'on te connaît.

            Je lui fis le plus beau de mes sourires pour le remercier de son compliment. Il me tendit le bras que je pris et nous partîmes à cette réception.

Chapitre 4

            La réception battait son plein, mais le frère de Shaolan n'était pas encore arrivé. Shaolan semblait inquiet mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il n'était pas là ou parce qu'il appréhendait le moment de leurs retrouvailles. J'avais le pressentiment que Shaolan avais une sorte de rancœur envers lui, mais pourquoi, je ne savais pas.

- Shaolan ?

- Hn.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air inquiet. Regarde tu as les mains moites.

- Oui c'est que face à mon frère j'ai toujours été impuissant et le plus mauvais. Il a toujours été meilleur que moi dans tous les domaines, même ma mère l'aime plus que moi. Je me sens misérable à côté de lui et il ne se gêne pas pour me le faire bien comprendre.

- Toujours en train de te plaindre, Shaolan. Devant une charmante demoiselle en plus, tu devrais avoir honte de toi, petit frère !

- Eriol, content de te revoir !

- Quoi ! Eriol ! Alors… « c'est lui ! non ! c'est lui mon futur époux ! » Excusez-moi !

- Sakura !

            Je partis en courant vers le jardin malgré les appels de Shaolan. J'avais besoin de mettre les choses au point. Je m'arrêtais devant un grand cerisier et m'appuyais le dos contre son tronc.

            « Il faut que je remette tout en place ! Il y a cette histoire de chaîne et ce coup de téléphone d'Eriol Li qui se retrouve être le frère de Shaolan. Je suis venue en Chine suite à mon désir depuis que j'avais reçu ce coup de téléphone et j'ai perdu Tomoyo qui est morte dans un accident en arrivant en Chine. Puis, Shaolan m'a sauvée et m'a hébergée. Nous sommes devenus de plus en plus intime et maintenant « mon futur époux » débarque et s'avère être le frère de Shaolan. Qui plus est, ils ne sont pas en bon terme. »

            Je tombais par terre et me recroquevillais sur moi. Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux. Un vent frais me parcourait le corps accompagné de frissons et de chaires de poule. Puis je sentis quelque chose de chaud me recouvrir les épaules. Je relevais la tête et je vis Shaolan. Il me sourit. Il était vraiment très beau avec ce sourire. J'aimerai tant qu'il me sourît ainsi pour l'éternité. « Arh, à m'entendre on dirait que je suis amoureuse de lui alors que je dois finir avec son frère… »

- Pourquoi es-tu partie en courant tout à l'heure ?

- Eh bien ... Tu vas me trouver bête... mais ton frère est sensé être mon futur époux !

- Comment ça ?

- Bah... il y a à peu prés dix ans, j'ai reçu une chaîne et je l'ai renvoyée... Mon vœu était de recevoir un coup de fil de mon futur époux... Et une heure plus tard, le téléphone a sonné mais j'étais trop paniquée pour aligner deux mots alors la personne voulait raccrocher mais je lui ai demandé son nom et m'a répondu... Eriol Li... Je suppose que c'est ton frère… Voila toute l'histoire… Alors quand je me suis retrouvée devant lui cela ma fait tout drôle et je suis partie… Pardon… Je te gâche ta fête…

- Non, pas du tout, mais tu te trompe ce n'était pas mon …

- Shaolan, tu es parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu te présenter quelqu'un ! Suis-moi elle t'attend.

- Excusez-moi c'est de ma faute… Je vais rentrer…

- Non reste ! S'il te plait.

- D'accord.

- Attends-moi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Hm

            Je lui souriais et il partit. « Que voulait-il dire tout à l'heure. Il a était coupé par son frère. Je lui demanderais plus tard. C'est vrai que son frère n'a pas l'air très gentil avec lui mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! Oui je sais ce n'est pas très gentil pour Shaolan mais il faut bien que je lui trouve des points positifs à mon futur mari… »

            Je retournais à la réception. Elle se donnait dans une grande salle de bal où des grandes baies vitrées ouvrées sur un magnifique jardin dans lequel je m'étais réfugiée. Alors que je m'approchais de la salle, un homme qui me semblait saoul vint vers moi.

- Bonsoir Beauté !

- Bonsoir… Excusez-moi mais on m'attend.

- Mais restez un peu avec moi… On va bien s'amuser !

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me tira vers le jardin. J'essayais de me défaire de son emprisonnent mais j'étais coincée. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je vis trois autres personnes, et on se dirigeait vers elles. Ces hommes ne m'inspiraient guère confiance. Celui qui me tirait se tourna vers moi et dit :

- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser !

- Non, lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi !

- Alors c'est elle ! Elle est vraiment très belle ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Li s'attache à elle. Dit-il en me caressant le visage.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Faire chanter ton fiancé…

Il m'assomma d'un grand coup dans le ventre. (Probablement au niveau du plexus solaire, situé à la base du sternum, cf. « Techniques Shaolin des points de pression »)

Chapitre 5

            J'ouvris les yeux mais mes paupières étaient lourdes. J'avais la tête qui tournait et un atroce mal de ventre. « Pourquoi je me sens si mal… Ah ces hommes ! » J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et je me retrouvais contre un arbre avec la veste de quelqu'un sur mes épaules. « Shaolan ? Est-il venu à mon secours ? »

- Vous êtes réveillée. J'avais peur que cela soit plus grave que je pensais.

- Mr Li ?

- Oui, j'étais venu vous faire mes excuse pour mon comportement et j'ai vu ces hommes vous emmenez.

- Merci…

            Il me tendit la main que je pris pour m'aider à me relever. Mais dans le mouvement je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras.

- Pardon…

- Ce n'est pas grave c'est toujours agréable d'avoir une jolie femme dans ses bras.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant. Je dois retrouver Shaolan, il doit être inquiet.

- Vous êtes très proche de mon frère. Mais je ne vous ais jamais vu auparavant.

- C'est parce que nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques semaines.

- Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

- Eh bien, mon avion a fait une chute en arrivant en Chine et Shaolan est mon sauveur.

- Excusez moi je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

- Non vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, c'est normal de la part d'un grand frère de s'inquiéter de son petit frère. Mon frère était pareil, peut être un peu plus… Vous devez beaucoup l'aimer, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… mais lui ne le vois pas, il croit que je fais cela pour le rabaisser. Alors que c'est pour le protéger.

- Mais à présent ce n'est plus un enfant, il peut se protéger tout seul, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Oui…

- Excusez moi je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris…

- Non non, vous avez raison je le protège trop… Rentrons…

- Oui…

            Durant tout le reste de la soirée, Shaolan était bizarre avec moi. Il était triste et voulait à tout prix me parler mais dés que nous étions seul, son frère venait nous voir ce qui le coupait dans son discours. Mais que voulait-il me dire de si important ? J'avais peur qu'il me déclare qu'il m'aime ou quelque chose du genre car pour moi il n'était qu'un ami, le meilleur ami que j'ai eu. Alors s'il s'avouait amoureux de moi tout changerait et je ne pourrais pas répondre à ses sentiments car je venais de trouver mon futur époux. Pour que cela n'arrive pas, je me mis à l'éviter.

            Vers trois heures du matin, je commençais à fatiguer. Eriol me proposa de me ramener, j'acceptai pour éviter d'être seule avec Shaolan. Dans la voiture, Eriol posa sa main sur ma cuisse, je l'interrogeais du regard et il arrêta la voiture dans un endroit désert. C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'en réalité, je ne le connaissais pas et que pour une jeune fille comme moi, c'était très imprudent de monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Je pris peur, je ne connaissais pas ses intentions. J'étais vraiment trop stupide. Il s'approcha de moi et me m'avoua :

- Sakura, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Je vous trouve sublime. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes liés tous les deux comme deux âmes sœur qui auraient retrouvé leur jumelle. Voulez-vous être ma compagne ?

- Je…

            Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Il venait de me demander d'être sa petite amie. Devais-je accepter ? Je pensais que oui car si nous devions nous marier il fallait peut-être commencer par la première étape.

- Oui…

- C'est vrai je suis trop heureux ! Je croyais que vous étiez amoureuse de mon frère.

            Shaolan… C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à lui mais nous deux ça ne pourra jamais être du sérieux… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette pensée me rendais triste l'espace d'un instant. Je regardai mon futur époux dans les yeux et lui fis un de mes plus beau sourire. Il me regarda et rougit timidement.

- Je veux bien être votre compagne si nous nous tutoyons et appelons par nos prénoms.

- Bien sur, Sakura …

- Rentrons, je suis fatiguée…

- Hm

Chapitre 6

            Quelques mois plus tard, Eriol et moi sortions toujours ensemble et allions même nous marier. Depuis le soir de la réception Shaolan ne m'adressait très peu la parole, voire m'évitait totalement. Cela me rendait triste. J'avais perdu le plus cher de mes amis. Mais ne m'arrêtant pas à cela je me décidais à le voir pour lui demander quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur.

- Shaolan...

- Hm… Répondit-il allongé sur son lit.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Ouai…

Je m'allongeais sur son lit à coté de lui.

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien être témoin à mon mariage…

Je vis dans ses yeux de la tristesse.

- Je te demande moi-même car Eriol avait peur te le demander, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

- Tu es vraiment heureuse avec lui ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Oui… Où veux-tu en venir Shaolan ?

            Il s'approcha de moi et se mis au-dessus de moi. Son regard était intense et plein de désir. Je voulu reculer n'aimant pas cette proximité (enfin si j'aimais qu'il soit proche de moi et c'était bien ça le problème, n'oublions pas que j'allais me marier avec Eriol !). Il m'attrapa les poignets et me les plaqua contre le lit au-dessus de ma tête. Il m'embrassa passionnément, durant un moment je répondis à son baiser mais je revins à la réalité et me débattis.

- Shaolan arrête !

- Je ne peux plus… Je t'aime Sakura… Je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec mon frère, je ne veux pas que tu souffres…

- Arrête ! Lâche-moi…

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que c'est avec moi que tu devrais être et non mon frère car c'est moi qui ai ré…

            Eriol entra dans la chambre certainement alerté par mes cris et écarta son frère de moi. Il le frappa de son poing à la figure. Shaolan se massa à l'endroit où son frère l'avait frappé. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à son geste mais je m'interposais entre eux. Je fixais Shaolan d'un regard froid et partis avec Eriol. Shaolan me regarda tristement.

Dans ma tête tout était confus, je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'est ce que Shaolan voulait-il me dire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait des choses bizarre.

- Sakura ?

- Oui…

- Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Il va falloir que je trouve un autre témoin, il faut que je me dépêche nous nous marions dans deux semaines…

- Oui le temps passe vite…

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi.

Chapitre 7

            Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Je me trouvais devant l'autel, Eriol était à côté de moi. Nous allions nous marier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, que je me trompais. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée que j'allais me marier. Mais je jouais le jeu jusqu'au bout. Alors que nous allions être déclarés mari et femme, le prêtre dit :

- Si quelqu'un parmi vous serez contre ce mariage qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais…

            Alors qu'il allait continuer, j'entendis le bruit de quelqu'un qui se levait. Je me retournai et vit Shaolan. Il me fixait. Sa mère qui était ici pour ce jour important lui demanda de s'assoir. Tout le monde le regardait.

- Sakura, je voulais que tu saches quelque chose avant que tu te maries, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion….

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui ma chérie…

- Attends ! Je veux savoir !

- Tu te souviens lors de cette soirée, tu m'as racontais cette histoire de chaîne, je voulais te dire ce soir là mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, ce n'est pas mon frère qui a répondu mais moi. Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre mais c'était moi !

- Eriol, c'est vrai ?

Il regarda Shaolan méchamment.

- Mais pourquoi dire que c'était ton frère ?

- Car mon frère a toujours été meilleur que moi, il a toujours été adulé par les filles alors je pensais que tu étais comme les autres que ça allais te remplir de joie d'avoir parlé avec Eriol Li, mais je me rends compte que je n'aurai pas du mentir car rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Sakura je t'aime, mon frère l'avait deviné avant toi et il s'est servi de toi pour me rendre triste. Sakura, mon frère ne t'aime pas !

- C'est vrai ? demande-je en pleurant. Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Tu crois quoi ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux t'aimer ! Si je voulais me marier avec toi c'est seulement parce que j'aime voir mon petit frère souffrir !

            Je le giflai et partis en courant en pleurs. Je pris mes affaires et partit pour l'aéroport. Alors que j'allais prendre l'avion pour le Japon, un homme vînt me voir.

- Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Kinomoto ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Téléphone pour vous, apparemment c'est urgent.

- Merci…

Je suivis ce monsieur et il m'emmena dans un couloir où il n'y avait personne, ni téléphone. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce que cela signifier mais il m'endormit avec du chloroforme…

Chapitre 8

            J'avais mal à la tête… Je ne me souvenais plus de rien… Je regardais autour de moi, tout était sombre et humide. Je vis des hommes jouer aux cartes, ils riaient et buvaient. Je voulais me lever mais j'étais ligotée. Soudain je me souvenais de tout, de mon mariage désastreux, de l'aéroport et de mon enlèvement. Mais pourquoi m'avait-on enlevée ?

- Alors beauté, on est réveillée ?

- Mais… Vous êtes l'homme de la dernière fois !

- C'est bien moi, Eniki.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevés ?

- Pour faire souffrir ton amant.

- Si vous parlez d'Eriol, il s'en contre fou de moi, il ne m'aime pas !

- Pourquoi parles-tu d'Eriol, on parle de son frère, Shaolan !

- Mais ! Shaolan est juste un ami !

- Peut-être mais pour lui tu es plus qu'une amie…

            C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, Shaolan m'aime et moi est-ce que je l'aime ? La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, je sentais que quelque chose nous unissait à présent je sais, c'était mon vœu… Stupide vœu je dois dire… tous les ennuis qu'il à causé… Tomoyo est morte… Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas, je suis ici avec tous ces hommes qui m'ont enlevé… J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas répondre et de rester au Japon avec Tomoyo !

Je me mis à pleurer, tout le stress que j'avais emmagasiné en moi se libera et je me rendormis de fatigue.

            Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais toujours dans ma prison, mais apparemment, aujourd'hui était le grand jour de ma libération. Ils me firent monter dans une voiture. Après quelques minutes de route, nous arrivions dans un terrain vague. Nous descendions de la voiture et j'aperçu Shaolan une valise à la main. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'échange lorsque je me souvins de ce que mon kidnappeur m'avait dit l'autre jour :

- « Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ?

- Pour faire souffrir ton amant. »

            Comment voulait-il si prendre ? Je me retournais vers mon agresseur et je vis une arme sur lui et il s'apprêtait à la prendre. Je voulais l'arrêter, je ne voulais pas que l'on fasse du mal à Shaolan ! Je lui pris les mains malgré le faite que les miennes étaient attachées. Il me frappa au visage et je tombais à terre. Il pointa son arme vers moi et menaça Shaolan :

- Apporte la mallette, sinon je la tue !

- Très bien, j'arrive…

- Non, Shaolan n'approche pas !

Shaolan s'arrêta à mes paroles.

- Rendez-moi d'abord Sakura !

- Très bien !

Il me tira par les cheveux pour me relever et me poussa vers Shaolan.

- Avance !

J'avançais vers Shaolan mais Eniki repointa son arme vers moi et dit :

- Je te la rends mais morte !

- Nooooooooon !

            Shaolan courra vers moi de toutes ses forces Mais avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait autour de moi je sentis quelque chose me transpercer la poitrine. Je m'effondrai au sol, mais Shaolan me rattrapa juste à temps. Eniki et ses hommes prirent la mallette et partirent avec le sourire. Shaolan me caressait le visage en pleurant.

- Pardonne-moi Shaolan, je n'avais pas compris…

- Chut… ne parle pas….

- Je suis désolée… je me suis faite avoir bêtement…

- Je vais appeler les secours, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as connu pire... tu te rappelles….

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais j'ai survécu car je devais te rencontrer. Pourquoi je survivrais à présent, j'ai tout foutu en l'air….

- Ne dis pas ça, je t'aime, je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, je veux vivre et mourir avec toi… Alors ne me laisse pas maintenant… Tu n'as pas le droit.

- Je suis désolée mais je crois que cela ne va pas être possible cette fois… Je vais rejoindre ma famille là-haut…

- Non Sakura ! Reste avec moi, je t'aime, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que tu partes !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime… dis-je en lui caressant la joue, Adieux…

Mes paupières se fermèrent et ma main tomba.

- Noooooooooooooon !

Epilogue

_Trois mois plus tard…_

- Ah…. Enfin sorti, j'en pouvais plus…

- Moi aussi, on va enfin pouvoir vivre ensemble et avoir nos petits enfants…

- Et pas si vite mon cher, le médecin a dit que les enfants ce n'était pas avant deux ou trois le temps que je me rétablisse totalement !

- Oui oui, sinon je risque de vous perdre toi et le bébé…

            Shaolan me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à la voiture. Après cet accident, j'avais perdu momentanément l'usage de mes jambes, enfin durant plus de deux mois, donc j'avais encore du mal à marcher seule. Ce pendant, je préfère ça, au fauteuil roulant toute ma vie !

            Pour ce qui est de Eniki et de ses hommes, eh bien ils ont étaient arrêtés et emprisonnés. Nous avons appris que Eriol était derrière tout cela et lui aussi a été emprisonné. Depuis, Shaolan et moi nous nous sommes mariés et nous formons un couple très unis et très amoureux. Voila nous aussi nous avons eu droit à notre Happy (meal) end. Pour ce qui est de la suite, eh bien nous ne le savons pas encore mais je sais qu'elle sera très belle et remplie d'amour….

            Si un jour vous tombez vous aussi sur une chaîne, ne la supprimez pas mais faites un vœu et vous verrez, malgré tous les pièges de la vie, vous aussi, vous serez heureux…

Fin

            J'aurai envie de dire enfin fini mais je pense que je la réécrirais, plus tard quand j'aurai le temps car je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi… Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé et m'excuser de mon retard. Merci à tous et à la prochaine histoire !

Linkadevil


End file.
